


share some skin

by katyfaise



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for bethyl smut week over on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	share some skin

**Author's Note:**

> written for bethyl smut week over on tumblr

This isn’t something she’s even dreamed of, not even in her wildest, most personal thoughts had Beth Greene imagined she’d end up in this position. But there’s something inherently wild inside of her, she knows that much is true.

So it can’t be too much of a stretch that standing behind Daryl, with the man on his knees, naked, and his hands bound behind him, is doing something to her in the pit of her stomach.

Daryl shifts, moving knee to knee and Beth clears her throat.

“I didn’t say you could move,” she says, her voice low, but ultimately clear. Daryl grunts in response and Beth takes a step closer to him, fingers gripping his hair at the root. “Didn’t say you could make a noise either.” Beth yanks his head back, exposing his neck to her. The vein there bulges slightly and Beth leans over, brushing her lips along it. His skin goose pimples in response, either to her lips or the cold temperature she isn’t sure, but the response brings a smirk to her face. “You’ve been real good to me, Daryl Dixon,” Beth whispers, stepping back. She moves in front of him then, hands confidently on her hips as she stands there. Gently, she reaches out and cups his chin in her hand and lifts his face to look at her.

“Let me be good to you.”

He opens his eyes and stares up at her. To the naked eye, to someone who doesn’t know him, there is no emotion on his face. But it’s there, deep in those dark blue eyes. Beth can see it, the way he looks at her like nothing else matters because, in their world, nothing else does. It’s only the two of them, especially now. He nods in response, mouth shut in a thin line because he isn’t allowed to speak yet.

Beth places a tiny kiss on his forehead before she moves back behind him, fingers grazing over the paddle that sits on the bed there. It’s not big, nothing too noticeable, and she honestly can’t remember how they came across it. But it’s heavy and smooth and she knows that when it’s not his hand across her ass it’s exactly what she prefers. It only makes sense that she would share something she loves so much. Beth lifts the paddle into her hands and feels the weight, gets used to it momentarily before turning back to Daryl. She slides up behind him, her body against his as she rests a hand on his shoulder. She leans over, lips brushing his ear.

“Remember, if it’s too much just… tell me to stop.”

For the first time her words falter - he’s never hurt her and the last thing she wants to do is hurt him. It seems improbable, someone like her hurting him, but it could always happen. And Beth is nothing if not careful.

She squeezes his shoulder lightly and then pushes him forward. Daryl allows himself to fall forward and he catches himself on his chest.

“I love when you do this to me,” she explains, the smile evident in her voice. She pulls her arm back and then swings it forward, the paddle making a wicked noise against his bare ass. Daryl groans out and when Beth pulls back, she smiles at the red mark left in its wake. There’s something about leaving her mark that makes her cunt throb with want. But she pushes that want aside - it can wait while she makes sure he’s just as pleased as she is. Beth’s tiny hands rub the red mark until it slightly fades but before it’s had a chance to fully disappear, she gives him another hit. Daryl clenches and unclenches his hands, still bound behind his back, and for a moment Beth is worried it might already be too much. But he shuffles back, his ass pushing toward her and it’s like he is begging for more.

She is more than happy to oblige with another smack across his ass, the skin turning redder each time she brings the heavy paddle down.

“Five more,” she announces, her arms growing tired. “Count them.”

She hits him and Daryl manages a strangled cry of, “One,”. Beth raises a brow and makes a tsk sound with her tongue. “You can do better than that, Dixon. I want to hear you.” The paddle comes down across his ass again, more force behind her swing than she’d had before and he nearly yells, “Two!” when it does. Beth gives him a moment to catch his breath, to recover slightly, before continuing on with the next three hits. He calls them out one by one, his voice steady and full of want, all at the same time. When it’s over, Beth sets the paddle aside and kneels down beside him. She trails her fingers down his spine, her lips following shortly after and she rests at the dimple of his ass.

“You did so good,” she says, kissing the swollen, red skin. Beth pauses only to reach back in search of their tube of lotion. Daryl hisses when the cool lotion touches his sore skin, but Beth massages the marks gently, rubbing away all of the pain. He will be sore tomorrow, probably unable to sit for a good part of the day and each time he thinks about why he knows he’ll feel it in his cock. The thought is arousing even now - a secret between them that not everyone understands.

Beth unbinds him, but Daryl stays still, simply choosing to relax his arms on the floor beside him. Although she continues the care for him, her lips kissing his spine and hands rubbing his ass in a way that relaxes him immensely, he feels her tiny hand slip around his waist to his throbbing cock. He’s hard, already leaking a bit of precum, and when she cups his balls in her hand he takes in a hurried breath through his nose. Beth shushes him and he turns into her, laying with his back to her chest. Although she’s in her underwear, compared to how he lays there fully nude, he feels like there is too much clothing between them. Before he can voice his thoughts, she’s taken his length in her hand and she rubs ever so gently. It’s tentative at first, but after a moment she falls into a lazy rhythm. A hand falls onto her hip and he grasps her there, holding on for dear life as her hand moves faster on his shaft.

He comes then, spilling himself into her hand with no warning and a whisper of her name.

“Good God, Beth,” he mutters, voice clearly strained. He untangles himself from her arms only to turn to face her, in time to see Beth lick his cum from her fingers. It’s devilish almost, and he wants nothing more than to have her then and there. Instead, he surges forward and kisses her. “You’re amazing,” he says when he pulls back to breathe. Beth blushes, still not used to such compliments from such a man, but she nods, hands tangling around his waist. She squeezes his sensitive ass, smirking when he shuffles from discomfort. It’s almost instinct that they curl up into each others bodies then and Beth can’t help but sigh.

“You’re pretty good yourself, Daryl Dixon.”


End file.
